The high resource use and rising costs associated with health care delivery in the intensive care environment mandate that the Surgical Intensive Care Unit patient population be characterized so that benefits these patients receive may be documented. Confounding this characterization, however, are the complexities of seriously injured patients and the dynamic nature of critical care medicine. A two-year multi-institutional study is proposed. The objectives of the study are: 1. To assess the educational value of using objective methods for the identification of SICU patients whose clinical courses are worthy of review and audit. 2. To develop a quantitative methodology for the evaluation of the transient and long-term effects of SICU treatment modalities. The study population will consist of all patients admitted to the Surgical ICUs at the Washington Hospital Center and the University of Maryland Hospitals. Major data elements to be collected will include principle diagnosis, comorbid factors, complications, major therapies, time until effect of therapy, and duration of effect.